The Secret, The Lie
by The Dawn's Rising Sun
Summary: Stormkit and Mistkit have heard from the elders about Leafpool and Crowfeather But when this comes to reality, they feel the exact pain. When Mistgaze dies an unexpected death, she appears in Stormblaze's head, and together, they must find a way to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first story ever xD I will try to improve on this, and I can admit I'm not a very good writer :P It would be wonderful if some of you reviewed, though I doubt that most people will see this xD Oh well. Read on!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Push, Roseshade!" The she-cat writhed in pain, screeching every now and then. A spasm shot through Roseshade, and a tiny kit tumbled out. "Good! Shinepaw, you know what to do!" The medicine cat, Rowanflame yowled. Shinepaw started to nip the sack around the kit, licking it the wrong way to keep it warm.

"Goldenstreak, hearing Rowanflame's words, smiled as he realized he was now officially a father. He took one step into the den, and almost immediately Rowanflame glared at him and said:"Out! We're not done yet!" Goldenstreak returned the glare, but went back outside."A sharp sting of pain hit Roseshade again, and she bit down hard on the stick Rowanflame got her earlier. Rowanflame pressed down on her belly, while Roseshade desperately wailed. Her face was twisted in pain, and she kicked furiously.

Soon, the she-cat had her tail curled lovingly around her two kits-The firstborn a tom and the second a she-cat. Surprisingly, the two were twins that were nearly identical-a silvery gray color, the tom with bright amber eyes and the she-cat with wide blue eyes. "I'll give you some borage. That'll help increase milk for your two kits." Rowanflame said. Goldenstreak ran to his mate, purring as he saw the kits. "They're wonderful. What should we name them?" Roseshade looked down at her kits suckling, and she said: "The tom can be Stormkit. The she-cat…Streamkit?" Goldenstreak looked down at his daughter and said,"How about Mistkit, instead?" "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't catch me!" "Oh, yes I can! Oof!" Mistkit stumbled and fell flat on her face, causing Stormkit to burst out laughing. Roseshade let out a sigh and smiled at her kits. She had soon learnt that they could be real trouble together-Last week, she had caught them pulling on stray tails behind the warrior den, and they had constantly been creeping into the apprentice den. Now they were starting a new game-creating a clan with the other kits. Featherkit, Echokit, Jaykit and Amberkit were all Honeybreeze's kits. They were 3 moons already, whereas Stormkit and Mistkit were just 1 moon old.

"I am the leader of ThunderClan! My name is now Stormstar, and you must address me by my name! I'm going to be just like Firestar, the old leader of ThunderClan." Stormkit growled playfully. "But he's a kittypet!" Echokit protested "And yet he was noble and respected by his clan. Even though he was a kittypet, he grew up to be a true warrior and fought bravely for his clan. He died saving his clan." Roseshade said. Roseshade heard furious whispers: "See! I told you!" "I don't believe you." "Jaykit, you believe me, right?" "Let's go find the elders later, then."

"I want to be deputy! My warrior name is Mistcloud!" Mistkit broke the tension, standing by her brother's side.

"I-I want to be ThunderClan's medicine cat! I will be Featherstream." Featherkit squeaked. Stormkit, Mistkit, Echokit, Jaykit, and Amberkit all whirled around to stare at Featherkit. "Are you serious? Why would you be a _medicine cat_ while you can be a warrior and fight?" Jaykit said. "Yeah! You can protect your clan and even get a chance to be leader!" Stormkit said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't care." Featherkit said, raising her head up high.

Echokit snorted-"I am ShadowClan's leader, Echostar!" Jaykit and Amberkit both cried:" No fair! You got the best spots!" "Plus, you have a deputy for ThunderClan, and a medicine cat!" Amberkit pointed out.

Jaykit narrowed his eyes- "Fine. I will be WindClan's leader, Jaystar."

"And I guess I'm Amberstar of RiverClan."

"Warriors, attack!" Stormkit roared. In a flash, Stormkit was tackling Echokit, pinning him to the ground. "Hand over your territory, ShadowClan scum!" He snarled playfully. Echokit, who was not expecting that, bared his teeth and slipped out of his grasp, kicking Stormkit's legs so that he fell onto the ground. Mistkit slowly crept over to Amberkit while she was batting at Jaykit, and leaped, landing squarely on Amberkit's tail, causing her to gasp and turn around, facing her opponent. Amberkit narrowed her eyes and launched herself at her, pushing Mistkit off balance. Jaykit leapt into "battle", holding Amberkit down while Mistkit sprung to her paws and started to bat at her belly.

Featherkit, watching with a horrified expression on her face, turned to her mother, Honeybreeze and said, "Yeah, I'd rather not be a warrior. I've decided to be a medicine cat. Maybe I can be Shinepaw's apprentice! He's nearly a medicine cat, right?" Honeybreeze chuckled, and replied,"I wasn't too keen about being a warrior at first either. And yes, Shinepaw is nearly a former medicine cat~He's 5 moons in."

Suddenly, a fierce yowl came from Roseshade,"Stormkit! Mistkit, stop at once!" Roseshade picked them both up by the scruff and dragged them into the nursery.(Which was not easy, because they were both clinging to their opponents. Roseshade closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Come on now, kits. Bring yourself back in reality, you're not warriors yet, and most certainly not leader and deputy. You need to apologize, now." From the stern look on their mother's face, Stormkit and Mistkit knew she wasn't joking.

The two kits trudged back to the other four, where Honeybreeze was scolding them. "We're sorry…" They whimpered, afraid of what punishment Honeybreeze would give them. Honeybreeze looked at them, and her gaze instantly softened. "It's okay, you're just a moon old. You'll learn. Unlike these four…" She glared pointedly at them. Mistkit, who had a soft heart, said,"No, it's our fault. We thought of the idea first…" Stormkit nodded solemnly, and Echokit said,"Yeah! Blame them, we got forced!" Jaykit murmured, "We didn't want to!" Mistkit looked at them in awe, probably surprised that they blamed her when she was trying to _protect_ them. The poor she-cat. Honeybreeze raised her eyebrows and exchanged glances with Roseshade-"Kits will be kits."

 _ **Seriously though, BOYS! *Exchanges glances with Mistkit, Featherkit and Amberkit* "Yes, BOYS!" We're talking to you, boys. Thats right. (Mist Of Falling Rain, if you see this, yes, I'm delusional. I'm talking to a website...AGAIN.)**_


	3. The Unexpected

Hey guys :D Thank you soooooo much for 5 reviews! Honestly I would never expect this, on my first two chapters too! Special shout out to them~

 _Icy The Icicle Goddess_

 _Briardust_

 _Crystal-of-D.A.-11_

 _Skrubface of ThunderClan_

 _Drizzle the Rain Goddess_

 _There is a flashback later on, it will be in italics. This reminds me of this song~_ _Illenium - Afterlife (feat. ECHOS)_

 ** _So when this body fails to mend_**

 ** _And all my demons they come crashing in_**

 ** _Will I start to begin_**

 ** _Or will I fade away with them_**

On with the story! :D

* * *

Stormkit glanced at Mistkit, who was still sleeping soundly, wrapped around Roseshade's tail. She purred every now and then, but didn't move.

 _It's nearly dawn, and yet no one has woken up! If this is what being a warrior feels like, then I'll waste no time getting used to it!_

Suddenly, a pair of dark green eyes caught his gaze- _There's someone outside the nursery!_

The gaze narrowed into slits, and burned into Stormkit's amber eyes. Stormkit stared until he couldn't-He broke away, and he felt a shiver go up his spine.

 _Who is it and what does it want?_

Stormkit snuggled up to Roseshade, desperate for her love and comfort. He relaxed a bit, when he realized that the scary green gaze had gone.

"Wake up, Mistkit." Stormkit whispered softly, nudging his littermate.

Mistkit woke up with a start, frantically calling, "W-what, what?!"

When she saw Stormkit by her side, her frightened face turned back to normal. "What's happened, Stormkit? It's barely dawn…"

"I someone looking through the bushes over there! He stared at me, and it didn't seem like one of our clanmates…" Mistkit listened closely, her mind whirling with scary thoughts.

A yowl rang through the clearing,"EVERYONE, WAKE UP!" It was Hailstar.

Groans and mutters were heard, and Hailstar continued:"I can scent the taste of ShadowClan on my tongue. Either they're coming to attack, because it's not even light out, or either they come in peace. We need to be ready."

"Like they'll ever come in peace!" A dark red tom by the name of Crimsonflame snarled.

"They'll most likely~"

A screech rang from the nursery.

"THE KITS!" Hailstar growled, fast on his paws.

Roseshade and Honeybreeze were trying to fight off the two Shadowclan warriors, Blackfeather and Owlpelt. Goldenstreak burst into the den, quickly raking Blackfeather's nose and slicing his belly. All six kits peeked out from their nests, and watched in awe.

"JAYKIT!"

Jaykit had leaned out too far, and tumbled out of the nest. Seizing his chance, Owlpelt let himself be clawed by Frostheart, edging close to the kit. With one swipe he held up Jaykit triumphantly, sneering at the shocked looks on the warrior's faces.

"Give him back!" Honeybreeze cried, trying to reach out as well as protect her kits in the nest.

Jaykit started to wail, thin streams of tears going down his cheeks.

Fast as a fox, Hawkflame raked Owlpelt's muzzle, causing him to lose his grip on Jaykit and stagger backwards in shock.

Jaykit, on the other hand, was frozen with fear, and even with his mother's comforting licks, he stayed as still as a statue, with his mouth wide open.

Many warriors outside were trying to block them from going any closer to the nursery~Crimsonflame took care of a brown she-cat, sending her fleeing. Aspenleaf fought side by side with Autumnfall, slashing and clawing at the ShadowClan cats in sync like a whirlwind.

ThunderClan had turned ShadowClan into a few weak, bloody cats. Hailstar was fighting Smokestar, anger blazing in his eyes. Hailstar clawed his ear, and Smokestar leapt and landed right onto Hailstar, pinning him down. He slashed at his belly, leaving deep tried an desperate attempt to wriggle out, but he couldn't. "Weak already, huh? Not so much of a clan leader, are you?" Smokestar snarled. He bit into his neck, but only tearing out fur. Hailstar had dodged right in time. Suddenly, Hailstar fell limp, his head lolling to one side, his eyes dull. Feeling triumphant, Smokestar released his grip, growling. All of a sudden, with a roar, Hailstar reared up, and hooked Smokestar's legs, leaving him sprawling on the ground.

He leapt to his feet, and baring his teeth at Hailstar, yowled, "SHADOWCLAN, RETREAT!"

But they were blocked by Goldenstreak, glaring and hissing at the ShadowClan leader. "Why did you attack us? You had no reason, and it isn't of a leader to burst in and scare kits to death, you fox hearted leader! Don't ShadowClan~"

Smokestar growled- _I've had enough of this mouse-brained warrior!_

He bit hard on Goldenstreak's neck, only letting go when he heard the satisfying sound of his neck snapping. The warrior lay on the ground, eyes closed, blood coming from every direction.

Smokestar answered with a snarl,"It was because Hailstar killed my kits. The only thing left to do is to take revenge."

A loud gasp came from Roseshade: "Goldenstreak!" She sprinted to her mate's side, frantically licking at his neck. Tears began to fall, and she stood up, her gaze full of determination. She carried him by the scruff, and began to drag him to the medicine cat den.

Roseshade sat beside him, whispering things into his ear. Rowanflame was in a hurry, grabbing cobwebs and chervil.

Hailstar narrowed his eyes, "That was moons ago. And I never killed your kits. I thought we had solved this at the gathering!"

" _This is boring!" Flamekit thought. "I'm going to sneak out of here! Smokestar will never know." Flamekit silently slipped out of the nursery, and went around the medicine cat den. Scanning the camp for any cats, he made a mad dash out and dived straight into a bush. Slowly, he began to walk, listening for any cats._

 _Suddenly, he heard voices of a patrol, "We mustn't, Frostheart."_

" _For the clan!"_

" _Fine. For the clan."_

" _I can't let these cats know I'm here! And why do they smell so bad? Ugh!" Flamekit thought, shaking his head in disgust._

 _When Flamekit couldn't hear the voices anymore, he walked out~Straight into ThunderClan territory._

 _Suddenly, a rogue leaped out, snarling and growling at Flamekit. Flamekit, who had no idea who this cat was, meowed, "Hi! What's your name? I'm Flamekit." The rogue snorted and slashed at Flamekit's face. Blood began to spill over his forehead, and Flamekit opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He began to run as fast as his paws would take him, until he was deep inside ThunderClan territory. He felt weak~He tripped over himself, and his world became black._

" _Huh…?" Flamekit awoke, his eyes bleary._

" _Little kit, you've been asleep for a quarter moon already."_

 _A quarter moon? Where was he...Where is this place…_

" _You're in ThunderClan, little one. We will escort you back to ShadowClan soon, when you have healed." Rowanflame meowed, sensing the confusion of Flamekit._

 _But this was too much. Flamekit's sides started to hurt~ His whole body shook, and he blacked out again, this time plunging into death._

Smokestar hung his head, his eyes full of grief.

"ShadowClan, head back."

Roseshade glared at Smokestar, her gaze burning like lasers.

Stormkit and Mistkit paced to the nursery, looking at their father.

"What happened?" Stormkit mewed curiously.

"Silly, he's just asleep! And maybe he got battle wounds from the fight." Mistkit squeaked.

Roseshade began to shake, tears flooding her eyes. She would never see her beloved mate again, and he had died saving her and the kits.

 _You will be remembered, Goldenstorm. You will always be in our hearts._

* * *

O.O Goldenstorm died..What next? Misunderstood attack from ShadowClan~Maybe Smokestar isn't that bad, he showed affection for Flamekit, after all. Please do me a huge favor and review, you are welcome to put some constructive criticism. It would make my day! (Btw, thank you Crystal for the tips :D )

 _~Dawn :3_


End file.
